Misplaced Memories Finally Found
by KojihanaKamiya
Summary: Its my first fanfic so please bear with me! ...Pairings Yugi/Tea & Joey/Mai & Seto/Isis etc..New chapters up! 7-9-03
1. Default Chapter

Long Forgotten Memories: The Past is now Present  
Chapter 1  
  
One day not long ago.......  
  
Yugi & Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Tea` were walking home from school one beautiful day when.....  
Yugi: I know that Kaiba isn't really our friend but I was thinking that we could stop by, you know, Just to say friendly hello & how are you? Cause' Kaiba really needs it."  
So they agreed and went to Kaiba's Mansion. Meanwhile Kaiba was at home reading the newspaper when Mokuba runs over too his big bro and asks an odd question. ..  
Mokuba: Seto!  
Kaiba: Yeah, Whats'up kiddo?  
Mokuba: What was mom really like?  
Kaiba: I don't remember her too much Mokuba but I'll tell you what I remember of her.  
Mokuba: Sure!  
Kaiba: Ok. Well, One thing I remember is *Flashback* Mom: Seto dear! Constance is waiting for you to play with her outside!   
Little Seto: Ok, Mom! I'm going!  
Mom: Be back in time for supper!  
Little Seto: Ok! I will!*End of Flashback*   
I hardly remember the girl, Mokuba, but I still wonder who she was or why she was so close to me. then the next thing I knew Mom & Dad said she was gone, Of course, I didn't know what the meant so I conviced myself that she died, And I'm afraid thats all I remember!  
Mokuba: Wow!   
Just then the doorbell rang *DING-DONG!*   
Kaiba: I'll get it Mokuba, it probably my KaibaCorp staff telling they've completed my newest invention!  
Kaiba gets the door & is shocked at the sight of Yugi & friends.  
Kaiba: Hello, Yugi. (he grimaces) What brings you to my mansion today?  
Yugi: Hiya! Kaiba! Me & my budies figured we could stop by and say hello as we were passing by!   
Kaiba: You just did! so.. I'll see ya later Yugi I've other important things to do now.  
But before Kaiba can close the door Mokuba runs over and pushes the door open!  
Mokuba: Hey! guys Whats'up?  
Kaiba is irritated  
Kaiba: Well, Like I was just saying it was very thoughtful of you & friends to stop by but I can't stay and chit chat now cause' I'm waiting for staff to stop by so.. Bye for now.  
Mokuba: Yea! Thanx for stopping by! Come again soon!  
Yugi: Yup! Bye!   
Yugi & friends leave.  
Joey: Boy! Thats what you get for stopping by Kaiba's!  
Tristan: Yea, I know he doesn't care about anything but his brother & company!  
Ryou: Well, At least Mokuba was very welcoming! Tea`: He should be happy he has people who actually care for him for the way he's treated us especially Yugi.  
Yugi: Well, its like Grandpa says, Sometimes rich people think they've got everything when they've got money & they forget that people are more important than things.  
  
Then at Kaiba's the doorbell rings again! *DING-DONG*   
Kaiba thinks*Thats definitely the staff* He gets the door once again & once again it is not the KaibaCorp staff & once again he is shocked for this time he sees a young lady not more than 19 yrs. old with a baby.  
Young lady: Hi! My name is Constance Flannel and this is my baby boy Seto.  
I need a job and I spoke with your staff & they said that you could find me a position.  
Kaiba:*still stunned* Uh...Sure you can be one of my assistants at my office.  
Constance: Thank you very much Mr. Kaiba!  
Kaiba: yes, My name is Seto Kaiba but please call me Kaiba.  
Constance: Really? My baby has the same name I named him after my little brother Seto who I miss soo much! Thanx again Kaiba!  
Kaiba: No prob.  
He shuts the door behind him. & thinks*Could that be her?*  
  
To be Continued.   
  
  
  
  
. 


	2. Kaiba finds Constance in a dream

Chapter 2: Kaiba finds Constance  
  
Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This is my first make believe story of Yu-Gi-Oh! Please R + R! I love to hear your opinon on my first ever fanfic!   
  
*Added character: Constance Kaiba   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
That night Kaiba had a dream **His Dream** He dreamt that, One day Kaiba was at his office he heard Constance crying silently to herself she was trying hide it but Kaiba saw her. Kaiba: Whats wrong Constance? Kaiba wanted to know.   
  
Constance: (sniff, sniff) Its just that I miss my brother! See I've always kept his photo of him, Look at this.   
  
She shows him the photo of her brother.   
  
Constance: Isn't so he so adorable?   
  
Kaiba looks at the and is shocked and says.  
Kaiba: What? That's me in that photo! How did you get my photo? I demand an explanation!   
  
Constance: What? Your photo? This is my photo of my brother! I didn't take your photo! My mother gave me this photo to remember my little brother so in case anything was to ever happen to them or me I could always remember my little brother! If that's you! Than you're my brother!   
  
Kaiba: No! Way! You stole it!   
  
Constance begins to cry again.   
  
Constance: I know your my brother!(she sobs) I would never steal anything! Please! believe me! I'm telling the truth! I don't have anything else to show you to prove that you are! but I know in my heart that you are indeed my brother!   
  
Kaiba: OK. ok. enough whining! I believe you.   
  
Constance immediately runs over to Kaiba hugs him tightly.   
  
Kaiba: I think I remember you now, You were the one that I played with outside! but I didn't know that you were my sister.   
  
Constance: I was kidnapped when I was only 5 yrs old but I never forgot you Seto, I escaped from the kidnappers two weeks later, then I was found and they put me in an orphanage two months cause' I was very far from home and then I was transferred to a new orphanage 7 yrs. later & someone that knew me told me that my parents had died & that you & my new baby brother Mokuba was just adopted from that orphanage & ever since then I've been dying to meet him & to see you again too. So you do have little brother named Mokuba right?   
  
Kaiba: (Moving around trying to get away from Constancy' clutch on him)Err.Yup.   
  
Constance: Than could you let me meet him now?   
  
Kaiba: (still trying to get away from her grasp) Yea, Sure! IF YOU GET YOUR ARMS OFF ME SO I CAN BREATHE!   
  
Constance: Oh! Sorry, sure!   
  
She releases him   
  
Kaiba: THANK YOU! For Goodness Sake!   
  
Constance: Well, are you gonna show little Mokuba or what?   
  
Kaiba: You have to finish your work first though!   
  
Constance: You told me you would show him to me if I let you go!   
  
Kaiba: Well, In case you haven't noticed you do have a job that you can't just leave at anytime you please! so finish then you can!   
  
Constance: Fine! I also want you to meet my little baby son Seto.   
  
Kaiba: Oh really? Well, if its that's little baby you're talking about than I've already met him.   
  
Constance: Yea, that's right, I did show you him now didn't I?   
  
Kaiba: (sounding cheerful because he was about to try out his newest creation)Yup.   
  
**End of Dream**Kaiba wakes up from his dream and shuts off his alarm & then thinks.**Thought** Could Constance actually be my sister? he wondered, No its impossible Mom & Dad said that she had died. But wait maybe they just didn't want me to worry about her. Don't see why I would but when I was young she was very important to me that is until Mokuba came around. hmmm, Well, I guess I'll have to find out for myself.**End of Thought** Then two weeks later. He goes to his office after he drops of Mokuba at school. He sees Constance and says.   
  
Kaiba: I hope you know what you're doing Constance! Everything in this office has to be perfectly in order.   
  
Constance: Yes, I know this is very important Co. & I'm sure if I messed anything up in your office or didn't make sure that everything was perfect you would surely fire me too!   
  
Kaiba gets very agitated.   
  
Kaiba: Are you mocking me again?   
  
Constance: No, I was merely teasing you! Can't you take a joke?   
  
Kaiba: You ought to know that I don't like to be teased upon! So cut the theatrics! and do your work!   
  
Constance: I 'm sorry Kaiba! I meant nothing by it. I am truly sorry Kaiba.   
  
Kaiba: That's enough! Now you're sounding like Isis!   
  
Constance: Who's Isis?   
  
Kaiba: Never you mind!   
  
Constance: So you have a girlfriend eh?   
  
Kaiba: She's not my girlfriend and furthermore is none of your Beeswax..uh I mean business!   
  
Constance: Now you sound like my brother!   
  
Kaiba: What? How dare you compare me to your brother!   
  
Constance: Well, its true! Why you even sound like him at times! I wouldn't be surprised if you were my brother!   
  
Kaiba settling down now gets curious and went on with more questions & was becoming more & more interested & often asked how her brother was & what things he often said, Constance was surprised at Kaiba, being how he could be such a jerk not understanding a thing to start asking a whole bunch of interesting questions & start to understand everything she was talking about. Of course she knew in her heart that he was her brother & was very impressed on how mature & a very handsome young man he had become. She told him everything she had to have him believe that she was his sister but did not tell him what she thought cause' she didn't know how he'd take the news. Seto on the other hand was just as she was as positive too that she was his sister but he didn't tell her either but he was planning to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well? What did you think? Please R + R!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Annoyances! & The Truth

Chapter 3: Annoyances! & The Truth  
  
Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please R + R!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following day Kaiba was headed to see Constance to tell her that she was her brother. But little did he know Constance was just about to confront him with the news too. So they were walking on the sidewalk headed toward each other & weren't watching where they were going so, BANG! CRASH! Kaiba & Constance crashed right into each other! Neither knew who they bumped into so.   
  
Kaiba: Hey! Watch were you're going!   
  
Constance: Hey! what about you!   
  
They look at each other and realize who they bumped into.   
  
Constance: Oh! Seto! its you, Sorry! Kaiba: What are you doing here Constance?   
  
Constance: I was going to go see you cause' I have something I need to tell you! But wait, What are you doing here Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: I was gonna see you too actually cause' I have something to tell you too!   
  
Constance: Oh, well lets hear it Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: Actually why don't you just go first, mine can wait.   
  
Constance: No Way! You bumped into me first so why don't you just go first.   
  
Kaiba: No! I insist you go! Constance: No! You go! Kaiba: Enough! Just go! Before I really lose my temper!   
  
Constance: No! I don't care! Just GO!   
  
Just then Yugi & friends were passing by & they were shocked they saw Kaiba & this young lady arguing.   
  
Yugi Mutou: That's Kaiba! but why is he arguing? And just who is he arguing with?   
  
Joey: Well, whoever she is she sure is pretty!   
  
Tristan: Yeah! Kinda remind you of Mai huh Joey!   
  
Joey: What? Just what are you talking about?   
Tristan: You know very well what I'm talking about Joey!   
  
Joey knowing that Tristan knew his secret says.   
  
Joey: Just forget it! Not another word Tristan!   
  
Tristan: Suite yourself! but I know your secret!   
  
Tea': Huh? Ryou Bakura:(To Yugi) What are Joey & Tristan talking about?   
  
Yugi Mutou: I'm not sure, ask them.   
  
Ryou Bakura: (to Joey & Tristan) What are you guys talking about?   
  
Joey: Ahh. Nothing, I was just telling Tristan not to get into my business.  
  
Ryou Bakura: Huh?   
  
Tristan: No we just talking about how Joey really likes Ma........   
  
Joey put his hand over Tristan's mouth so that he couldn't talk and said.   
  
Joey: He just about to tell you how much I really like macaroni & cheese! Hehe!   
  
Tristan removes Joey's hand from his mouth and says.   
  
Tristan: Joey! What gives! (Joey gives him a mean look then Tristan says)Hehe! Sorry, Joey I shouldn't tell your secrets, sorry guys. I shouldn't tell my best pals secret.   
  
Joey: That's ok Tristan. I know you meant nothin' by it.   
  
Tea`: Ok, Whatever!   
  
Kaiba: (Noticing the commotion around him pauses his arguing and says to Yugi) What are you doing here Yugi?   
  
Yugi Mutou: Hi! Kaiba! Well, Me and my friends were walking by and we saw you so we stopped and then Tristan & Joey started arguing right guys?   
  
Tristan: Uh, Yea, Kinda I guess you could say that.   
  
Joey: Yeah, But we made up of course.   
  
Kaiba: Well, in case you haven't noticed you were eavesdropping on our private conversation!   
  
Everyone but Kaiba yells: WHAT? There was a big commotion of questions and answers all at once.  
until Kaiba yelled above the commotion.  
  
Kaiba: Silence! (everyone pauses and looks at Kaiba) this is no getting anywhere! Now if you would excuse me & Constance! we have business to discuss!   
  
Joey: Wait a sec Kaiba! We're not lettin' you go till you at least introduce to this here girl!   
  
Kaiba: Well, that's easy! She's my new assistant at KaibaCorp! and that's all so Bye!   
  
Joey: Fine! Be that way Kaiba! & uh, Nice meetin' ya Constance!   
Constance: Same here! Bye!   
  
Then Yugi & his friends go to Yugi's Grandpa's game shop only to find Mai waiting nearby to talk to Joey.   
  
Mai: Joey, Come here! cuz' I've been waiting to talk you!   
  
Joey blushes & walks over to Mai   
  
Mai: Can we possibly go out to dinner? because Rex Raptor keeps on bothering me to duel me again even after the tournament! And if I don't go out with you he'll just keep bothering me! So could we please! Hopefully if he sees us together then he'll maybe he'll know I have a protector nearby maybe he'll finally leave me alone once and for all!   
  
Joey: ok, ok I'll go! Lemme just go tell the guys ok?   
  
Mai: Ok. Joey: Guys! I'll catch up with ya tommorrow cuz' Mai & I are going out to dinner ok?   
  
Yugi: All right Joey! See ya then! & bye Mai!   
  
Mai: Bye guys!   
  
Tristan & Tea` & Ryou Bakura: Bye! Joey & Mai!  
Joey & Mai: Bye! Joey & Mai leave together.   
  
Back at Kaiba's Mansion the arguement continues on & on. And Mokuba is getting very fed up with it & has tried numerous times to stop it but it was no use they just kept telling him to stay out of it. Finally a very tired Kaiba says.  
  
Kaiba: Fine! I'll say first since we're not getting anywhere. I just wanted to say that you are my sister! Now stop before you say anything! I know its true! But don't go gettin' all sappy about it because I hate when people (especially girls) get all sappy about touching news!   
  
Constance has watery eyes now but does not cry.   
  
Constance: Well its good to know I've finally found my long lost brother.   
Kaiba: That's Enough! Now lets continue with business and don't think just because you're my sister that you' can help me with anything whatsoever! Like I always tell Yugi I don't need help! I am very capable to do things on my own!   
  
Constance: Fine! But if you ever need any help you know where to find me.   
  
Kaiba: Oh! Stop! I am certain I will not need your help! So continue with your work!   
  
Constance: Fine! Smarty pants!   
  
Kaiba: Don't you ever call me that again! Or I will fire you!   
  
Constance: I can't believe you actually fire your own sister who took care of you when our mom couldn't.   
  
Kaiba: I have to do what I have to do even if it means firing my own sister, & as far as I'm concerned I never needed your help.   
  
Constance: Wow! I didn't know you could feed yourself before you could walk! Wow, That's fascinating!   
  
Kaiba: I only needed mom to do that!   
  
Constance: Mom wasn't always around! So there! Who do you think helped you then! huh, Seto!   
  
Kaiba: All right enough gibberish! I don't have time for this!   
  
Constance: Fine!  
  
So they continued working Mokuba was thrilled at finding out he had a sister and he called her big sis until Constance became fed up with it & told Mokuba to call her Constance but he called her Constant instead she didn't like it that much either but it was better than big sis its not that she minded being called big sister but to her it sounded like he was calling her big sissy. She knew that he didn't anything by calling her big sis but she still didn't want to be called that. Of course Mokuba didn't know why but he didn't want to question her. It was almost Mokuba's Birthday. 


	4. Mokuba's Birthday Surprise!

Chapter 4: Mokuba's Birthday Surprise!  
  
Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please R+R!  
  
Constance wanted to celebrate Mokuba's 13th Birthday and have a party, but she knew her brother Seto did not like parties especially if it has a certain guest called Yugi Mutou & his many friends. But she decided to host the party at Kaiba's without Kaiba knowing a thing & make Mokuba surprised of course. But of course she needed guests to this party so she went ahead and invited everyone she knew including: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea', Ryou Bakura, Serenity, Mai, Esper Roba, Duke Devlin, Malik, Ishizu(Isis),Rishido, Mako. And they all decided to come. The big day came and Mokuba was upstairs watching T.V. & Seto was in his room reading his favorite book after school; Until Kaiba got up & took Mokuba to go out to dinner for his birthday. And while they were gone Constance decorated the entire Mansion for the party and soon all the guests arrived. Constance quieted all the guests & shut the lights off when Seto & Mokuba came home, Of course Mokuba & Seto didn't know what was going on, they thought everything was normal until Seto opened the door and he was just saying how it was weird that all the lights shut off when.   
  
Everyone but Mokuba & Seto yelled:Surprise! Happy Birthday Mokuba!   
  
And all the lights flickered on all at once! Mokuba & Seto were so surprised that they turned white as paper & they looked they had just seen a ghost! Until Mokuba realizing what went on gave a big grin and went on hugging Constance & Seto one at a time thanking them for the party. Then Kaiba managed to say.   
Kaiba: But, but I didn't plan this! Constance! I was hoping for us to do something for him not have a party! And how dare you make up a party when you know that I don't them & you made it without asking me first! This is my mansion not yours!   
  
Constance: I'm sorry Seto but its Mokuba's birthday he needed a party I bet you never gave him one!   
  
Kaiba: Well, now I've really lost my temper & I...I....(he stopped in mid sentence when he noticed Isis was there with her two brothers and instead of saying I it came out Isis) Isis! What are you doing here?   
  
Isis: For your brother's birthday party, why else would I come?   
  
Kaiba: I don't know. But say! did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?   
  
Isis: Why thank you Kaiba! You don't look bad yourself! That white vest trench coat looks good on you along with those nice leather pants, They look alot better on you than that silly purple trench coat I saw you in last time.   
  
Kaiba: You really think so?   
  
Isis: Certainly! Kaiba: Thanks! Then almost everyone started laughing aloud!   
  
Then knew that Kaiba & Isis liked each other.   
  
Kaiba(agitated): What's so funny?   
  
Then it hit him he said a compliment about Isis aloud in front of tons of people, Kaiba then turned red & said.   
  
Kaiba: Thats enough! I was merely complimenting Isis nothing more! Alright?!?   
  
Tristan: Yea, Sure! We all know Kaiba! So don't try to hide it!   
  
Then Constance out of the crowd yells.   
  
Constance: Thats enough! We've humilated Kaiba already! So lets get on with the party!   
  
Everyone said they're apologies to Kaiba and agreed to continue with the party.   
  
Constance: (To Mokuba) What game would you like to play Mokuba? After all it is your birthday.   
  
Mokuba: Arm link!   
  
Constance: Then its settled we play arm link!   
  
A few people ask: Whats arm link?   
  
Constance: You have to have a partner. Mokuba is choosing the pairs Go right ahead Mokuba!   
  
Mokuba: Ok, Isis with Seto & Yugi with Tea', Joey with Mai, Tristan with Serenity, Malik with Esper Roba, Mako with Rishido, Bakura with Constance & I am the mouse & Duke Devlin you're the cat! So lets begin!   
  
So they began running, skipping, leaping, & tripping, Kaiba wasn't to keen on this game but decided to please Mokuba & played the game anyway. And Kaiba had alot of fun surprising for Kaiba who hardly ever has fun. Kaiba actually smiled & laughed (not an evil laugh). After arm link they played Red Rover & freeze tag together & many other games & had cake and ice cream & gifts. Then at last the party was over and all the guests left except for (can you guess who?) Yes, you guessed right! Isis, Malik & Rishido! Kaiba was talking to Isis while Malik & Rishido were entertaining Mokuba with them singing a duo! Mokuba was laughing they sounded so funny singing together!   
  
Isis: Well, my brothers & me should go now it is very late but thanks for letting stay for the whole party.   
  
Kaiba: You're Welcome!   
  
Isis: Malik! Rishido! We have to go now!   
  
Malik & Rishido stop singing & Mokuba stopped laughing.   
Malik & Rishido: Ok Isis! Bye, Mokuba!   
  
Mokuba: ok bye guys! Thanks for coming!   
  
Malik & Rishido say they're goodbyes to Kaiba & go on ahead & walk outside to wait for Isis.  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, You need to get some rest now so go up to your room and get ready for bed please!   
  
Mokuba: You're right I'm very tired now. Bye! Isis! Thanks for coming!   
  
Isis: You're Welcome! Mokuba goes up to his room & goes to bed. & Isis bats her eyes at Kaiba and says.   
  
Isis: Bye! Kaiba. Kaiba walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek and says.   
  
Kaiba: Bye Isis! Then Kaiba smiles warmly at her & she smiles back, When she leaves with her brothers, Constance goes up to her guest room with her baby son and goes to bed. Then Kaiba yells loud but not loud enough for people to wake up.   
  
Kaiba: She likes me! Yeah! Oh! hehe! Then he went to bed thinking only of Isis then he fell fast asleep and dreamed about Isis! **His Dream**   
  
Kaiba is dressed in a lovely dark blue tuxedo he was standing in a big church & he sees a beautiful young lady standing next to him she was dressed ina beautiful long white flowing dress with a nice sparkling vale & he was holding her hand and he looked deep into her eyes & realized it was Isis! He looks around anxiously and he sees the minister then he looks to his right and sees Mokuba holding a nice white pillow with two beautiful rings & then he smiles at Mokuba & Mokuba smiles back at Kaiba then he looks right near where Isis is standing and sees Constance dressed in a pretty pink gown she is apparently the Maid of Honor in this Wedding, Then he sees Isis' two brothers Malik & Rishido they are the ushers but then he sees his best man standing next to him & Kaiba turns to smile at him until he realizes that his best man is Yami Yugi! Kaiba quickly turns his head the other way and Kaiba is disgusted that his best man is Yugi! Then he sees Tea' & Serenity they are also dressed in pink gowns but are different from Constance's dress, they of course are bridesmaids. Then Kaiba picks up one of the rings after saying his vows & put it on Isis' right hand's middle finger & the Isis puts the other ring on Kaiba's right hand's middle finger. They stare into each others eyes for a long time. Then minister says: You may kiss the bride. They are just about to kiss when: **End of Dream**   
  
Mokuba is yelling in his ear.   
  
Mokuba: Seto! Seto! Its time to wake up!   
  
Mokuba is shaking Seto until Seto wakes up & sits up quickly and Mokuba back away.   
  
Kaiba: Mokuba! What gives? Couldn't you see I was having the most perfect dream ever? Except for Yugi, But other than that it was one of the most perfect dreams & just when the dream was about to get even better you woke me up! Don't ever wake me up again unless it's an emergency ok?   
  
Mokuba: Sorry Seto! I didn't know it was such a great dream most of mine are either weird or bad, but yeah, I won't wake you again.   
  
Mokuba: I bet know what it & who is what about! (Mokuba smiles mischievously at Kaiba)  
  
Kaiba: don't even guess! I would prefer if you stayed out of my personal life.   
  
Mokuba: Fine, But come and have breakfast now! Constance has had it ready for like an hour!  
  
Kaiba: I'll be right down as soon as I'm dressed.   
  
Mokuba: Ok then! Mokuba goes downstairs & Seto gets dressed.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED Chapters 5 and 6 are on they're way! 


	5. Ryou Bakura's Revealed Past

Chapter 5: Ryou Bakura's Revealed Past  
  
Me: Hello, again! Sorry that its taken so long to write this next chapter! I've been busy handwriting this fanfic & 2 others! (Pulls Ryou from behind the stage curtains) Ryou will do the disclaimer for us today! (turns to Ryou) Will you do the honors?  
Ryou: (sweatdrops) Sur...sure, Julie doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other anime shows, She only owns the characters that are fake ok? & Please R + R! Thank you! (goes behind the stage curtains again)  
Me: Thanks Ryou! Here's the rest of the story! Enjoy!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 5:  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile at Ryou Bakura's house, Ryou was thinking long and hard about past after seeing Kaiba & his older sister he began to think about his own forgotten past, he knew his mom died when he was very young and his dad moved back to San Francisco with his little sister Amane but he wondered if he had other brothers or sisters or both, but he couldn't remember, Just then the phone rang. Ring! Ring! Ryou dashed to the phone & picked it up.  
  
Ryou: Hello?  
  
It is his dad in San Francisco, now this was strange because dad had not called him for a long time.  
  
Ryou's Dad: Hi! Ryou, I've called to tell you some important & unexpected news that I should've told you a long time ago.  
  
Ryou: Why dad! I haven't heard from you in a long time! How are you? And how's Amane?   
  
Ryou's Dad: I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you in a long time, but I've been really busy! Me and your sister are fine, but now I must tell you the main reason why I called you.  
  
Ryou: (Still alittle shocked) Ok, Go on.  
  
Ryou's Dad: Well, son, You have a twin brother his name is Rudyard but everyone calls him Rudy & he knows that you're his twin brother & I have contacted him recently, I never told you about him because I was afraid you would run away & go look for him yourself & I didn't want to lose another son, You don't remember him because you saw each other only until you were three years of age when your sister was born, than your mother died & I didn't have enough money or time to take care of all of you, So it was hard but I sent Rudy to an orphanage where he was adopted by a nice couple, And I have always kept in contact with him since then, I couldn't just lose contact with him after all he was my other son. I'm sorry Ryou, I should've told you sooner.  
  
Ryou: (Is very shocked) Wow! Well, I guess I forgive you, why did you tell me now?  
  
Ryou's dad: I felt it was time that I should tell you & figured that you were old enough to understand.  
  
Ryou: I see, so does he look like me? I'd like to meet him, He is my brother after all.   
  
Ryou's Dad: Well, yes, he does look like you except that he's got short white hair.  
  
Ryou: Wow! Cool! When can I meet him?  
  
Ryou's Dad: That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about, you see, his steparents can't take care of him anymore & he needs a place to stay, so I was thinking he could stay with you so you guys can get to know each other & so you'll have someone to keep you company. So can he stay with you?  
  
Ryou: Sure, but I just don't want my Yami to hurt him, that's all... but I think he'll be all right.  
  
Ryou's Dad: Ok then I'll send him over to you tonight.  
  
Ryou: Thanks for calling me dad, It means a lot.  
  
Ryou's Dad: No Prob. I'll be sure to call you again soon to check up on you guys. Do you wanna talk to your sister before I hang up?  
  
Ryou: Sure! I'd love to talk to Amane.  
  
Ryou's Dad: Ok then, Talk to you later Ryou, here's Amane.  
  
Ryou: All right dad, Bye!  
  
Amane: Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Hi! Amane! How are you?  
  
Amane: I'm great! How about you? Living all by yourself must be lonely. Do you have a girlfriend yet?  
  
Ryou: (chuckles) So many questions at one time! To answer your first question, I'm fine & yes, sometimes I do get lonely, but thanks to my new friends: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea`, Duke & Serenity I'm not lonely that much anymore! As for the last question, No, I don't have a girlfriend yet. But I do like Serenity Wheeler, she's my friend Joey's younger sister, but unfortunately I'm not the only one who likes her but also my friends Tristan & Duke like her too.  
  
Amane: Ooo! It looks like you've got war on our hands!(laughs)  
  
Ryou: We'll just see.  
  
Amane: Well, It was good to hear from you Ryou! But I've got to go now; I'll talk to you later ok?  
  
Ryou: Nice talking to you too Amane, ok then, Bye Amane   
  
Amane: Bye! BIg brother!   
  
Ryou: Bye! Little sister. (Hangs up the phone and smiles he can't wait to see Rudy)  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Later.... Rudy comes knocking on the door. Ryou opens the door only to find his long lost brother Rudy standing there, his dad was right he looked just like Ryou only with short hair!   
  
Ryou: Hi! Are you Rudy?  
  
Rudy: Yes, are you Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Yes, I am, Nice to finally meet you Rudy! (gives him a hug & then pulls away) You're more then welcome to stay with me.   
  
Rudy: You too, I waited so long to meet you! How are you? (I know this kind sounds corny) and thanks for your hospitality; I'd love to stay here with you.   
  
Ryou: I'm fine! Great, well, make yourself at home. I can't wait for you to meet my friends!   
  
Rudy: I can't wait to meet them   
  
Ryou: Well, I'm gonna go to bed tomorrow is gonna be a busy day. Ok?  
  
Rudy: Me too! Good night Ryou!   
  
Ryou: Goodnight Ryou!  
  
The two brother s finally reunited are fast asleep!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Whadda think? R+R! 


	6. The Kaiba's & The Wheeler's related?

Chapter 6: Could the Kaiba's & Wheeler's be related??  
Me: Hi! Again everyone, Thank you people who have reviewed my fanfic it is greatly appreciated! (*Turns to face Mokuba*) Mokuba, its your turn to say the disclaimer ok?  
Mokuba: (smiles) Ok, Julie doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other anime the only thing she owns is the characters she made up which are Constance Kaiba & Rudy Bakura ok? & Please continue to R + R!   
Just then the Kenshin crew is there & Yahiko is nowhere to be seen, Sanosuke Sagara runs over to Mokuba (thinking that he is Yahiko wearing different clothes) & gives him a noogie!   
Mokuba: Hey! Let go of me you big bully or I'll go get my big brother!   
Sanosuke: Don't try tricking me Yahiko, you should know it doesn't work!  
Mokuba: Get your hand off of me! & I'm not Yahiko! & I'm Mokuba Kaiba!  
Me: (chuckles) that was random!  
Sanosuke: * sweatdrops * Sorry, I thought you were someone else!  
Mokuba: Sheesh! I'll let it go this one time but if you try that again I will tell my brother on you!  
Sanosuke: ok, bye Mokuba! (Runs back to the Kenshin group)  
Yahiko: (comes running from behind stage curtains) Hahaha! I fooled you Sanosuke! (Stands next to Mokuba) So you're Mokuba?  
Mokuba: * sighs * Yes, now can Julie please go on with the story???  
Yahiko: ok, sorry Mokuba.  
Mokuba: Uhhh!   
Me: All right lets continue!   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Chapter 6  
The next day at Joey's house the doorbell rang * Ding-Dong! *  
Joey: I'll get it!   
  
He opens the door only to find his mom.  
  
Mrs. Wheeler: Hello, Joseph, I stopped by to see Serenity since she's staying with you now.  
  
Joey: (confused) Um..ok I'll get her, (calls to Serenity) Serenity! Mom's here to see ya!  
  
Serenity walks over to Joey & her mom.  
  
Serenity: What's up Mom?  
  
Mrs. Wheeler: I need to talk to you Serenity, So no offense Joey, but could you leave us for a few minutes?  
  
Joey: Sure, That's fine; I'll get out of your way,  
  
Serenity: Thanks Joey.  
  
Joey: No problem, little sis.  
  
Joey leaves and Serenity closes the door in that room.  
  
Serenity: So what was it that you wanted to tell me?  
  
Mrs. Wheeler: " I had a sister, you & Joey's aunt, I never told you or Joey because I hated her & we never got along as siblings, And so I didn't bother her until I found out that she died suddenly while giving birth to my newest nephew who has been your cousin ever since & I found out a few months later that her husband (your uncle) had died in a car accident & the orphanage asked if me & your father would adopt our two nephews but they said our niece was missing so they asked if we would at least take them two in our home since they were our nephews, but I didn't want to but your father did, So we divorced & I took you & your father took Joseph and your two cousins stayed in the orphanage till' I found out a few years later that they were adopted by a guy named Gozaburo Kaiba."  
  
Serenity: (shocked and in disbelief) Wait, so your telling me that Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba & Constance Kaiba are our cousins?  
  
Mrs. Wheeler: "Yes, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you or Joey sooner."   
  
Serenity: "Wow, I can't wait to tell Joey, speaking of which, why didn't you tell him too?"  
Mrs. Wheeler: "I wanted you to know first because you were the one I lived with & didn't tell."   
  
Serenity: I see, but still they are just as much his cousins as they are mine."   
  
Mrs. Wheeler: "I know, you may tell him after I leave."  
  
Serenity: (sounding relieved) good."  
  
Mrs. Wheeler: "I've known Seto, Mokuba & Constance for quite some time now & they know I'm they're aunt but I never told my real last name because I've used my maiden name when I was around them & I never told them that I had kids so they think that I'm just they're aunt, but now I'm going to have tell them the truth too, but they probably won't believe me."   
  
Serenity: "Well, you have to at least try."  
  
Mrs. Wheeler: "You're right, I have to try & I will."   
  
Serenity: "Good."  
  
Mrs. Wheeler: (opens the door)"Well, I should get going now, Serenity, I talk to you later."   
  
Serenity: (leads her mom out the door outside) ok, Bye! Mom!  
  
Mrs. Wheeler: (walks outside) see ya later, Serenity!  
  
Serenity closes the door & runs over to Joey, who is in the living room playing video games, when Serenity comes running to him.  
  
Serenity: (excited) Joey! Guess what mom told me!?!? You won't believe it!   
  
Joey pauses playing the video game & looks over at Serenity.  
  
Joey: What? What lie did she tell you this time? (He was joking)  
  
Serenity: (becoming annoyed) "It not a lie, Joey, somehow I know she's right for once."  
  
Joey: All right then, what did she say?  
  
Serenity: She said that she had a sister that sister & whom we never knew about had three kids can you guess who they are?  
  
Joey: (thinks it over awhile) Uh...I don't know who are they?  
  
Serenity:(giggles with excitement) Seto, Mokuba, & Constance Kaiba! Cool huh?   
  
Joey: (shocked) Whaa? No way! There's no way that Kaiba is my cousin! Not that first class jerk! Are you sure Serenity?   
  
Serenity: I'm positive! "As she told me it felt like I could trust her & I have never felt that way with anyone before except for you, big brother." And I still feel that way with you, anyways, mom is gonna tell them now."   
  
Joey: Ok, whateva, But I still find it kinda hard to believe that Kaiba is my cousin, Man! Why didn't Mom ever tell us that!  
  
Serenity: "I know why."   
  
Joey: Then why?  
  
Serenity: She said that she never got along with her sister & they always hated each and wanted nothing to do with each other because of it.  
  
Joey: Wow! That's a little harsh don't ya think?   
  
Serenity: Yea."  
  
Joey: I'm just glad that we're not like that!  
  
Serenity: " Me too, I don't know what I'd do without you, Joey." (She gives him a hug) "I love you Joey, And I always will no matter what."   
  
Joey: (smiles as he hugs his sister) "Me too, Serenity."   
  
^_^_^_^_^_^  
Kaiba's house  
^_^_^_^_^_^_   
  
Back at Kaiba's house.... Kaiba is on the phone with his aunt. (Mrs. Wheeler)  
  
Kaiba: (Shocked at what his aunt was saying) What? That can't be! No way! Joey & Serenity are not my cousins; I demand an explanation for this nonsense talk, ok whatever. All right! I'll believe you when you show me the family tree. Ok? Bring it by this afternoon. I want to get to the bottom of this, Bye.  
  
Kaiba hangs up the phone and closes his eyes & puts one hand on his forehead, and then Mokuba walks into his brother office.  
  
Mokuba: What was that all about?  
  
Kaiba opens his eyes and looks at his brother.  
  
Kaiba: "I'll tell you later, Mokuba."   
  
Mokuba: (disappointed) "Whatever."  
  
Later that day Mrs. Wheeler comes over to the Kaiba mansion with the family tree she had gotten off the Internet & she shows & explains it to Seto, Mokuba & Constance Kaiba & when she leaves Kaiba is left dumbfounded and speechless for 5 minutes.  
  
Kaiba thinks in his mind while he's silent* Thought * It can't be! There's no way! * End thought *  
  
Kaiba; (accidentally speaks is mind) It can't be!  
  
Mrs. Wheeler: (hears Kaiba) Oh but it can." Bye everyone."  
  
Mrs. Wheeler leaves & Constance happily goes up stairs to her room to check on her baby & Mokuba walks over to Seto.  
  
Mokuba: So that's what you were so bothered about earlier wasn't it?  
  
Kaiba: "Yea, but you don't understand."  
  
Mokuba: I understand perfectly! It is cool! I was wanted to have cousins!  
  
Kaiba: "Are you crazy! Joey the dork, my cousin! I don't think so, never mind Serenity."  
  
Mokuba: Are you kidding? I love Joey & his sister! They're cool! But of course, I like you more, After all you are my brother & two brothers should be closer than cousins.  
  
Kaiba: Exactly! Forgive me Mokuba, but Joey is such a dork. Not to hurt your feelings but that's just how I feel about him.  
  
Mokuba: Seto you're slandering again! "Please stop & keep your thoughts to your elf ok? After all he is your cousin & you did save his life."  
  
Kaiba: And what in the world is that supposed to mean? Why does that matter if he's my cousin or I saved his life?  
  
Mokuba: Come 'on Seto, you know very well what I'm talking about.  
  
Kaiba: * Sighs * "All right, I'm sorry Mokuba. I know, but its just hard, Mom should've told me." I'll try harder Mokuba, I promise." (he winks at Mokuba)  
  
Mokuba: Thanks Seto, I knew I could count on you.   
  
Kaiba: Well, I've got some business to take care of now, ok?   
  
Mokuba: "All right."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Me: Well, that's the end of that chapter, the next one is coming your way! R + R! 


	7. Kaiba's in love & in BIG trouble!

Chapter 7: Kaiba in love & in big trouble?  
  
Me: Hey Everyone! Its Seto Kaiba's turn to do the disclaimer!  
  
Seto: (walks from behind the curtains) Why me?  
  
Me: (Giggles) Well... because this chapter is about you!  
  
Seto: (suspicious) What about me?  
  
Me: (starts laughing out loud and trying to keep it down) You'll see! Now please just do the disclaimer before I start rolling around on the floor!  
  
Seto: (Looks at me critically) Get a hold of yourself... Sheesh!  
  
Me: (calms down) All right, all right, just please do the disclaimer.  
  
Seto: (shakes his head in a criticizing way) Fine, Julie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other anime and she wants you to R + R please...Good-bye!  
  
Seto steps back in behind the curtains.  
  
Me: Ok, Thank you Kaiba! Also in this story Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea`, & Ryou Bakura are 18 and Mokuba is 16 ok ? The story continues...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 7  
~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
Kaiba's Mansion  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Later... Mokuba comes running to Seto's office.  
  
Mokuba: Seto, I have a question...  
  
Seto: (turns away from his computer to face his brother) What is Mokuba? Hurry up, because I've got to get back to work.  
  
Mokuba: Ok, This is an unusual question so promise to give me a good answer to it ok?  
  
Seto: Well, I don't know I-  
  
Mokuba: (interrupts) Promise!  
  
Seto: (puts a surrendering look on his face and smiles) All right! You win! I promise.  
  
Mokuba: ok, well... Who do you like more? Tea` or Ishizu? Now give it your best shot.   
  
Seto: (turns a very pretty shade of red)* Sweatdrops * Why do you ask such humiliating questions like this?   
  
Mokuba: (annoyed) Just answer the question already!  
  
Seto: All right fine! Isis, you happy now?  
  
Mokuba: (cheerfully giggles) Yup! That's all I wanted to know, Thanks Seto!(skips away cheerfully)   
  
Seto: (yells) And don't you tell anyone! You hear me?  
  
Mokuba: (yells back from another room) I won't!  
  
Seto: (yells again) Promise?  
  
Mokuba: (yells back again) Yup! I promise!  
  
Seto smirks and goes on with his work until the phone rings * Ring! * Ring! * Kaiba picks up the phone.  
  
Seto: Kaiba! Oh, Hi Ishizu, You're coming over now? That's fine, See ya.   
  
Seto hangs up the phone and Mokuba coming running back into Kaiba's office wondering who had called.  
  
Mokuba: Who called?  
  
Seto: (looks up from his computer again) Huh? Oh, Ishizu Ishtar.  
  
Mokuba: (giggles) Oh ok. (runs off again)  
  
Kaiba thinks * thought * I can't wait till she comes. * end thought *   
  
A little Later... Ishizu arrives at the Kaiba Mansion in a limo.  
  
Kaiba looks out his office window to see that Ishizu had arrived, he then jumps off his seat and runs to greet her, but didn't realize was that Constance's baby Seto had left toys all the way down the stairs! So while Kaiba was running down the stairs Seto tripped over the squeaky banana toy fell down the stairs and knocked over Ishizu who was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs! LOL!  
  
Kaiba: (quickly gets off Ishizu and stands up and reaches for Ishizu's hand) I am so sorry Ishizu, Are you alright? Here let me help you up.  
  
Ishizu:(shocked) What on earth were you doing Kaiba? You could've killed me! Watch where you're going next time! Sheesh!  
  
Kaiba: (is very serious) Like I said I'm very sorry, Is there anything I can do to help you?  
  
Ishizu: (calms down realizing that Kaiba is truly sorry) It's all right, I'm alright... Thanks for your hospitality it is very much appreciated & yes, you may help me up. (smiles & takes Kaiba's inviting hand)  
  
Kaiba: (smiles in relief & pulls up Ishizu so that she stands) Well, let get on with business.  
  
Ishizu: Yes.  
  
Kaiba leads her to the elevator & they go to Kaiba Land where his new invention is, Kaiba leads her to the room where it is and he turns on the light.  
  
Kaiba: Well, Here she is. (sounding proud of his accomplishment)  
  
They see an ordinary airplane installed with a mini dueling ring right near the seats & cockpit etc...  
  
Ishizu: (awed) Wow, This is a major accomplishment Kaiba, I'm impressed.   
  
They go inside the airplane and the plane begins to fly for a test run.  
  
Ishizu: This is great & fun! (she says chuckling)  
  
Kaiba: (walks over to her and stares at her eyes) I knew you'd like it.  
  
Ishizu: (stares back at his eyes & smiles again) I knew I would too.  
  
Kaiba (breaks away the stare)Now there are 2 doors one leads to the duel ring & the other is the escape door, So be careful when choosing which door to open alright?  
  
Ishizu: (was still staring at him & was only half listening) All right.  
  
But she opens the wrong door and falls out of the escape door and out of the airplane!  
  
Kaiba: (Yells when he sees her fall and runs to the escape to door to see her falling downer and downer until he can't see her anymore) Ishizu! No! Ishizu!   
  
Ishizu: (yells as she disappears out of sight) Ahhhhh! HELP ME!  
  
Just then right below where Ishizu was falling Malik was walking on the sidewalk thinking about what his true destiny after talking to Yami Yugi at Mokuba's birthday party (cause' in this story Yami Yugi after finally defeating Malik at Kaiba's Tournament told him to open his mind just like he had done to Kaiba before & because Yami Yugi did this he not only destroyed Malik's evil thoughts & actions but he also killed Yami Malik forever & Malik was left with just his rod & Yami Yugi told Malik that he would never have to worry about Yami Malik anymore because he was destroyed) but while he was thinking all this over he looked up & he saw a plane way up high & then heard a noise like someone was yelling and he noticed that Ishizu was falling from the sky directly above him and he quickly got under her & caught her in his arms which knocked him over onto the ground because of the force of her and the wind falling so fast, he quickly got up & helped up his sister.  
  
Malik: (still shaken up about it all) What happened Ishizu? Are you all right?  
  
Ishizu: (breathing hard & and still shaken up about fallen out of an airplane about 50,000 ft in the air) I...I'm alright, Thank you for catching me Malik I could've died in fact I thought I was a goner but you caught me.  
  
Malik: (annoyed slightly but happy that his sister is alright) What happened?  
  
Ishizu: I was flying in an airplane with...  
  
Malik: (interrupts and is annoyed) Don't tell me, with Kaiba right?  
  
Ishizu: (knew he'd be mad) Yes, but it wasn't his fault! He was showing me his new invention, which was an airplane with mini dueling arenas inside, and he was just telling me how it worked and telling me to be careful to not get 2 doors mixed up but I wasn't listening I was staring at him and so when I went to open the correct door I wasn't sure at which door it was but I didn't want him to think I wasn't listening so I just assumed which door it was and was the wrong one obviously and so I fell, so you see it wasn't his fault at all so don't blame him!   
  
Malik: (shook his head in disbelief) I knew it! You've got to stop sticking up for him Ishizu! I've warned you about him & now look what happened!  
  
Ishizu: I can't help but stick up for him Malik, You don't I understand, I love him! (Blushes after hearing what she just said)  
  
Malik: (very annoyed) I already knew that Ishizu! Isn't it obvious? After seeing you at 2 at Mokuba's birthday Party it was definitely obvious & I'm sure he feels the same way towards you, but that's just what I didn't want, I thought could trust him at Mokuba's party but I was wrong this is why I think I've been worried about him being around you for awhile I just ignored those thoughts, but now I think they were right & I was definitely wrong not to listen to them.  
  
Ishizu: There's nothing you can do to stop me from trusting him, you can stop trusting him but I'll never stop trusting him!   
  
Malik: (not listening) You're crazy to like a guy like that, What if you found out that was just a plot so he could throw you out of the airplane? No sister of mine will ever marry a guy like that! I will see to it, Now lets get you to a hospital.  
  
Ishizu: (not listening to Malik) Fine, lets go.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Me: Whoa! That was one the longest chaps yet! What do think??? 


	8. Seto in tears & Malik's Revenge!

Chapter 8: Seto's Tears? & Malik's Revenge   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Hello! Everbody! Today is Malik's turn to do the disclaimer! Come on out Malik!  
  
Malik: (comes from behind the stage curtains) Its my turn to what??? Steal Yami Yugi's Egyptian god card Osiris??  
  
No Problem! I'm all over it! (walks over to Yami YUgi stealing his god card) HA! Its mine again! (Evil laugh)  
  
Me:(Angry) Hey! Give YAmi back his card! He won it fair and square so give it back! NOw!   
  
Yami Yugi: (angry too) Malik you have no right to steal my card!(holds his hand out) Give it back like Julie said!   
  
Malik: Never!   
  
Me: (Grabs the card from Malik's hand and quickly gives the card back to Yami YUgi & ties Malik's hand behind his back)  
  
There you go Yami!  
  
Yami Yugi: (smiles at me) Thank you Julie." (walks away)  
  
Me: You are most welcome Yami.  
  
Malik:(angry) Hey! Thats my card! Give it back! I demand you to! And untie my hands!   
  
Me: (saracasticly shakes her head) Nope, no sir!  
  
Malik: Grr!  
  
Me: (giggles) If you want your hands untied you must first say the disclaimer, ok Malik?  
  
Malik: (still mad) Fine! Julie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other anime in the world but she want you people to R + R!  
  
Me: Good job Malik, I'll let you go but you'd better not bother Yami Yugi or Seto Kaiba for that matter, for their god   
  
cards ok?  
  
Malik: Fine! Let me go!   
  
Me: Fine, there you go,(unties Malik's hands) You happy now?  
  
Malik: Hmph! (stomps away)  
  
Seto runs on the stage for a moment.  
  
Me: What are you doing here Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: I wanna know the name of this chapter is Seto's Tears? and Malik's revenge?  
  
Me: Well, I guess you'll have to hear the rest of the story then huh?  
  
Kaiba: No, I wanna know now!  
  
Me: Why?  
  
Kaiba: 'Cause I don't cry!  
  
Me: Well, in the beginning of this story you do! because you're in love! (mocking laughter)  
  
Kaiba: I can't believe that! That is not right.  
  
Me: Live with it.  
  
Kaiba: Fine, I'm outta here! (walks away)  
  
Me: Go right on ahead! See if I care!   
  
Me: Oh well, Now here is the rest of the story..Enjoy!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*+*+*+*+*+  
  
-Kaiba's Mansion+  
  
Mokuba was watching Kaiba and Ishizu's flight from his brother's computer at the mansion when he saw that Ishizu fell,  
  
He was mad at Kaiba for letting that happen but he knew that his brother was feeling as Mokuba was feeling or worse cuz'  
  
he knew that Kaiba liked Ishizu alot.  
  
-Kaiba's Airplane+  
  
Kaiba is very bewildered he thinks * Thought * Why? Oh why didn't I listen to Mokuba! and because I didn't listen to him I   
  
lost Ishizu! Oh, what an Idiot I am!   
  
* End of Thought & Beginning of Flashback *   
  
Mokuba: Seto, are you sure you wanna do this? Shouldn't you have one of the pilots try it out first before you show it   
  
to Ishizu?  
  
Kaiba: "It will be fine, Mokuba, I mean what could go wrong?"  
  
* End of Flashback *   
  
Kaiba: (Lamenting still & a few tears fall from his eyes but he quickly wipes them off before the plane lands) "Uhhh, Grrr."  
  
The plane lands safely and Kaiba walks off the plane and into the mansion looking as sad as ever, with his head hanging  
  
down low, then he sees Mokuba and was sadder still.  
  
Seto: (Looks shamefully at Mokuba and begins lamenting more) I killed her Mokuba! I didn't mean for it to be this way,  
  
I'm so sorry, Mokuba, I failed you and Ishizu, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself.  
  
Mokuba: (hugs his big brother) Oh, Seto...its ok, I know you didn't mean it, Everyone makes mistakes...  
  
seto: (breaks away from Mokuba's embrace & cuts in) Yea, but not like this one.  
  
Mokuba:(Trying his best to cheer up his brother) I know but there'll be other girls, Seto! Just like Ishizu,   
  
I know there is, Don't worry Seto you still have time to find a another girlfriend!  
  
Seto:(shakes his head) Here are 2 reasons why i will never like another girl, First reason, Girls will not never like a guy   
  
who's killed someone even if it was on accident, Second reason, Because I'm not gonna like any other girl 'cause there is   
  
no else I'm interested in! And I promise you that, There is no one in this world like Ishizu was, (sighs) I'm feeling kinda  
  
tired now, Mokuba, I think I'll just go to bed early now, maybe I'll dream that she's still alive.  
  
Mokuba: Ok, Seto, I'll finish your paper work for you tonight ok? Get some rest & don't sweat it Seto it wasn't your fault,  
  
Seto: Thanks Mokuba, Goodnight, just don't stay up too late ok?  
  
Mokuba: ok, Seto, Goodnight!  
  
Seto goes upstairs & Constance also tells Seto not to worry as she passes by him & gets her baby to bed.  
  
Suddenly there is a banging on the mansion's door. *BANG!* BANG!* BANG!* Somebody was hard banging on the door!  
  
Mokuba was scared when he heard it cuz' he didn't know who could possibly be banging on there door at this time of day,  
  
Mokuba: (yells) Seto! Somebody is banging on the door really hard!  
  
Seto then runs down the stairs with his PJ's on! (LOL) & making sure that this time that wouldn't trip on anything  
  
while running down the stairs, he then goes over to Mokuba.  
  
Seto: (concerned tone) What? What's wrong Mokuba?   
  
Mokuba: (puts his index finger to his lips) Shhh. Listen...  
  
Seto & MOkuba hear the banging on the door.  
  
Mokuba: (takes his finger off his lips) Did you hear that Seto?  
  
Seto: (nods)  
  
Mokuba: Someone is banging on our door!  
  
Seto: "I'll see who it is, stand back, Mokuba."   
  
Mokuba stands back while Seto opens the door and just as Seto opens the door Seto gets tackled by Malik, And Malik begins   
  
punching Kaiba.  
  
Mokuba: (noticing the commotion immediately tries to pull Malik off of Kaiba & begins yelling) Leave my big brother alone  
  
Malik! Get off of him!  
  
Malik: (still punching Kaiba and pushing Mokuba away) No Way! He just about killed my sister & if wasn't for me catching &  
  
saving her in time, She would've died! All thanks to Kaiba! So he's gonna pay!   
  
Malik hoists up Seto up on the wall and throws a few more blows to Seto's stomach & face while Kaiba is trying to punch back  
  
but is too weak & by now Kaiba has a bloody lip & nose and has a black & blue eye and Mokuba is pulling Malik's shirt,  
  
still trying to stop him when Constance comes running down the stairs after hearing all the commotion & turns on a lamp.  
  
Constance: (runs over to Kaiba, Mokuba, Malik & yells) Whats going on? (then she realizes whats happening and says) Malik!  
  
Leave Seto alone! Or I'll call the police! I know why you're hurting Seto but that is no way to get back at him, you're gonna  
  
kill him!   
  
Malik: (turns his face towards Constance & drops poor beaten up Kaiba to the floor with Mokuba quickly running to his   
  
brother's side, Malik then yells back) That's the general idea! He almost killed my sister!  
  
Mokuba: (shocked) You mean she's still alive??  
  
Malik: (angrily) Yes, Thanks to me!  
  
Mokuba sees Seto smile ever so slowly at hearing the news and is glad.  
  
Constance: (yells again at Malik) Well, You'd better leave before I call the police! (motions for him to leave) LEAVE NOW!  
  
Malik: (Angrily heads for the door) Fine! (turns his head back at Seto before leaving) But this isn't over Kaiba! (turns his head  
  
head back and opens the door roughly & slams it shut)  
  
Constance: (sits down next to Mokuba & Seto and softly asks) Seto? Are you alright?  
  
Kaiba: (weakily sighs gently) Yea....Ishizu...is still...a-alive? Could..it be...true???(He smiles wearily)   
  
Constance: (still concerned) "We've got to get you to a hospital, Seto."   
  
Mokuba: (Concerned too)"Are you sure you're all right Seto? you don't look so good."  
  
Seto doesn't hear him because he fell asleep.  
  
Constance: (has an idea) "Mokuba."   
  
Mokuba: (turns his head over to Constance) Yea?  
  
Constance: I've got to get Seto to a hospital can you watch baby Seto for me while I'm gone?  
  
Mokuba: (Gladly) "Sure."  
  
Constance: (smiles and hugs Mokuba) "Thanx! You're such a good little helper."   
  
Mokuba: (hugs her back and breaks away) Aww. Thanx! (then he thinks to himself) *"No ones called my that before."*  
  
Constance: (calls the hospital and informs Mokuba in what the nurses said) "Seto has to stay overnight in the emergency room  
  
for a night or more depending on how badly he was hurt but he has to stay for at least night because the nurses say he's got   
  
a concussion, so I'll see later Mokuba, Take care of baby Seto! I'll be back soon."   
  
  
  
Constance carefully carries Seto by his arm on her back and drags hims to the car and drives to the hospital, When they get   
  
to the hospital, Seto is in a hospital room resting & Constance leave him & goes home, But just then while Seto is laying   
  
there quietly he hears a very familiar voice from the room across from his and he thinks.  
  
*Thought* Could that be Ishizu? *End of Thought* He continues to listen more to the conversation.  
  
Ishizu: "Thank you, doctor, I'll be fine."   
  
Malik: (walks over to her) I taught Kaiba a lesson. (sounding proud of his achievement)  
  
Ishizu: (starts getting concerned in what her might have done) What did you do?(starts to get suspicious)Tell me Malik!  
  
Malik: (ignores her and saracasticly says) Never you mind!  
  
Then she notices Malik's hair & one of his eyes.  
  
Ishizu: (is even more suspicious) What happened to you? Why do you have a black eye? & Why is your hair a mess??It looks   
  
like you were on the winning side of a boxing match."  
  
Malik still ignores her.  
  
Then Kaiba notices Ishizu walking past his room with Malik.   
  
Kaiba: (yells out the best that he can) Ishizu! Ishizu! Is that you?  
  
Ishizu turns around hearing her name being called and notices that its Kaiba who was calling her & begins walking into   
  
Kaiba's room when Malik stops & pulls Ishizu back.  
  
Malik: (sternly) Don't bother with him, lets go.  
  
Ishizu:(angry at her brother rudeness)"Leave me alone Malik, If you don't want to see or talk to Kaiba,   
  
then wait for me outside I'll only be a few minutes."  
  
Malik: (shakes his head in disbelief) Why do I even listen to you? When will you ever listen to me about Kaiba?  
  
(makes a mean look at Ishizu and leaves the hospital to wait for Ishizu)  
  
Ishizu walks into Kaiba room looking concerned for him.   
  
Ishizu: (comfortingly) Seto Kaiba? Is that you? What are you doing here?  
  
Kaiba: (Opens his eyes slowly and tries to sit up alittle)"Yea, its me Ishizu."   
  
Ishizu: (sits on his bed next to him and softly asks) What happened to you? You look like you in a boxing match."  
  
Kaiba: (smiles gently at Ishizu) Lets just say that Malik had a temper tantrum on me.  
  
Ishizu: (knowingly) Thats just what figured (she presses her lips together in anger & clenches one fist in the air and says revengefully)  
  
I'll get him back that! Jerk! He had no right to do this to you! I can't believe him! I'll kill him for this!!  
  
Kaiba: Hold up! Ishizu! calm down. (He reaches his hand out put her clenched fist down) You must not get revenge on him.  
  
Ishizu: (confused) Why not?  
  
Kaiba: Because it was my fault anyway, I deserved what he did to me, I almost killed you, I should have never took you up in that plane.  
  
Ishizu: No, I wanted to come, I wanted you take me, It is not your fault at all, you told me to be careful but I didn't listen so its really   
  
my fault that I fell out of the plane and why you got beat up by my brother.  
  
Kaiba: (gently) "You've got to stop blaming yourself, Ishizu."   
  
Ishizu: (fustrated but then sighs and smiles sadly) Just look you, you look awful.(she then notices blood flowing from his forehead which   
  
is covered by his hair so Ishizu gently & softly lifts his hair from his forehead and sees a long scrape on his forehead she sighs sadly)  
  
Kaiba: (winces in pain) Oww..ouch!  
  
Ishizu: (softly and understandingly) Sorry, Ooo, Thats a nasty scrape you have on your forehead.(she grimaces at him at the sight of the cut,  
  
feeling sad for him) Here let me put this on it. (she reaches into her purse and gets a tissue & a band-aid and she wets the tissue with cold  
  
water gently wipes the blood off of Kaiba's forehead then puts the band-aid on it and then gently combs his hair back to it original style &   
  
hug him gently)   
  
Kaiba: (smiles and sighs with relief of the pain) Thank you, Ishizu, you didn't have to...  
  
Ishizu: (cuts in and breaks away from his embrace & smiles) I know...but I wanted to, I've got to go now, Kaiba, (she sighs sadly) my brothers  
  
are waiting for me, Take care...  
  
Kaiba: Ok, Thanks for everything, Ishizu, Bye!   
  
Ishizu gets off his bed and starts to walk away but turns around and blows a kiss to Kaiba and right that very second Malik steps in also   
  
seeing what Ishizu just did.  
  
Malik: (stomps his foot in anger and yells) ISHIZU! How dare you? (he grabs Ishizu's arm hard) Lets go!  
  
Ishizu while being pulled out of the room by Malik quickly waves goodbye to Kaiba & Kaiba smiles at her & Malik slams the door shut when they  
  
leave Kaiba's room. Then Kaiba thinks to himself *Thought* She's alive! and she was so nice to me after all I did to her, she still cares   
  
about me, No one has ever done that for me except for Mokuba who alway believes in my best in spite of my dark past, Now thats a girl I   
  
wouldn't mind marrying, if I decide to get married. *End of Thought*   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
ME: Well? I don't care if you hated it or loved it I just would to here from all you reviewers out there ok? Till' then c ya! 


	9. A Cousin in Need

Chapter 9: A Cousin in Need  
  
Me: (smiles) Heyo Everyone! Sorry its been so long since I put up a chapter, well...I've got another one up anyway & I hope you like it! ^_^  
  
Joey: (pokes his head out from the stage curtain) Uh...Julie who does the disclaimer for you today?   
  
Me: (laughs) I believe its your turn today Joey...Come on out. (Motions for Joey to come one stage)  
  
Joey: (walks on stage) Hey people! Julie doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime but she wants you to please R + R...Thanks people! (bows) bye! (gets back behind the curtain)  
  
Me: (smiles) Thank you Joey...Now on with the story...  
  
^_^_^_^_^  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
^_^_^_^_^  
  
-At the Hospital-  
  
Meanwhile Ishizu & Malik were walking out of the hospital and walking towards his car...Rashid was getting very impatient in the car waiting for Ishizu & Malik to come out of the hospital because Rashid was driving...So when Malik and Ishizu got to the car Rashid was angry...  
  
Rashid: (sounding very annoyed) What took you so long Malik? I've been waiting here for 2 hours!  
  
Malik: (glares at Ishizu and sounds annoyed as well) Sorry Rashid, Ishizu was talking to   
  
Kaiba...and she would not leave the hospital till' I dragged her out of there!  
  
Ishizu: (pleadingly) Blame me...It's my fault! I was helping Kaiba with his own wounds.  
  
Rashid is very confused but decides to only ask one question.  
  
Rashid: Why was Kaiba at the hospital?  
  
Ishizu speaks before Malik could utter a word with his open mouth.  
  
Ishizu: Malik beat him up...because he thought it was Kaiba's fault that I fell out of the his (Kaiba's) airplane.  
  
Rashid: I see, well I guess we should go home now...  
  
Ishizu: You take me to my home & you to your homes.  
  
Rashid: Yea, that's what I meant...  
  
-___________________-  
  
Meanwhile Mokuba back at the mansion is very worried about his big brother so he decides that there's only one thing to do...call Joey...You see Mokuba figured that if he called Joey... (Whom he just found out was his cousin) Joey could visit Kaiba at the hospital& see how he's doing & Joey could call him back & tell him how Kaiba is...(Now I know you're probably asking...Why didn't Mokuba just call the hospital...well Mokuba's doesn't take the hospital's word for how his brother looks and feels he needs to know someone who he trusts to tell him the truth about his brother like Joey) So that's what Mokuba did.  
  
It was 9pm but Mokuba knew that Joey was still up so Mokuba picked up his phone and called Joey.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey's house  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Joey's house, Joey is writing in his diary while Serenity is using Tristan's laptop computer for something (because Tristan let Serenity borrow it for awhile so that she could use it for whatever she needed to do on it) Joey was writing tons of compliments from Mai in his diary when the phone rang.  
  
*RING!*RING!*   
  
Joey: (yells to Serenity) I'll get it! (picks up the phone) Hello?  
  
Mokuba: Hello Joey, This is Mokuba.  
  
Joey: (a bit surprised at Mokuba calling him at this at night) Oh... Hey Mokuba, What's up? And why are you calling me at this time of night? Doesn't Kaiba have a bedtime for ya?  
  
Mokuba: (annoyed) Of course, but this is an emergency, Seto is hurt because of mean old Malik and was just calling you to ask you if you could just stop by the hospital tonight & see how he's doing and then call me back when you come back and tell me how he is...is that ok?  
  
Joey: (a little surprised from hearing the news and with Mokuba's request) I heard about the plane & the Ishtar incident on TV but I didn't know Seto got hurt...what happened?  
  
Mokuba: Malik saved Ishizu when she fell from the sky as you probably heard...  
  
Joey: Uh huh...  
  
Mokuba: Well, Obviously after that Malik asked Ishizu who and what caused her to fall from the sky out of the blue and so of course Ishizu told him what happened and then Malik got very angry Seto and didn't listen to Ishizu who was pleading to blame her and not my big brother... So Malik came banging on our door that night and when Seto opened the door the freak started beating up my big brother! That's why he's at the hospital!  
  
Joey: I see now, ok, I guess I could go to the hospital, besides it's the least thing I could to help my favorite cousin out.  
  
Mokuba: (laughs) Oh... Thanks Joey, I knew I could count on you!  
  
Joey: Hey no problem... talk to you later Mokuba...  
  
Mokuba: Bye Joey. (hangs up the phone)  
  
Joey hangs up the phone and gets dressed to visit Kaiba, Serenity noticing Joey getting ready to go somewhere asks.  
  
Serenity: (very innocently) Joey, where are you going?  
  
Joey: (looks at his sister) Oh, Mokuba called me and asked if I would go visit Kaiba tonight at the hospital and to call him back when I got back...so I'll be right back ok?  
  
Serenity: (is confused about the situation but decides not to bother Joey with more questions) Oh, ok I'll be here on Tristan's laptop ok? Have fun...(smiles)  
  
Joey: (grabs coat and throws it on himself) Well...All right Serenity see ya later but don't stay up too late... All right, Serenity?  
  
Serenity: (smiles but is the slight bit annoyed at Joey talking to her like she was a little girl still) I won't, Bye Joey...   
  
Joey closes the door and locks it with his key,(so that Serenity would be safe until he returned)and Joey heads for the road and tries to catch a taxi (because Joey isn't old enough yet to drive on his own) So Joey waits awhile and finally catches a cab and heads for the hospital.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
At the Hospital   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Visiting hours were just about over   
  
But Ishizu was already and had been at the hospital visiting Kaiba for a few hours now; Joey gets in the hospital just in time before the hospital's visiting hours were over,  
  
Joey runs to the front desk at the hospital and asks for Kaiba's room number.  
  
Joey: Can I have Seto Kaiba's hospital room number?  
  
Nurse: Sure, its room 203.  
  
Joey: Thanks. (runs off to Kaiba's room and checks his watch) * Thinks * Its 9:45 the visiting hours end at 10:00 I'd better hurry. * End of Thought *  
  
But just as Joey runs into Kaiba's room he comes in just in time to see Ishizu & Kaiba about kiss!  
  
Kaiba & Ishizu immediately notice Joey come in and turn their heads toward him.  
  
Kaiba & Ishizu: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Joey: (Sweatdrops too) Uh... Did I come at the wrong time?  
  
Ishizu: (puts on a fake smile) No...no not at all Joey, I was just seeing if Kaiba's lip was healing well, which apparently it is. Hehe!  
  
Joey: (confused) Oh...ok Well I just came because Mokuba called me and wanted me to stop by and see how Kaiba was making out...Uh (Sweatdrops again) Did I just say making out? I meant how Kaiba was doing...so Uh... How are you Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: (stern look) I am doing just fine... you can tell Mokuba that I'll be home tomorrow...ok?   
  
Joey: Ok bye Kaiba and Ishizu!  
  
Kaiba & Ishizu: Bye!  
  
Joey leaves and thinks * Thought * Man... Kaiba is going a little too far with so-called crush on Ishizu... Well, anyway Mokuba must be waiting for me to call him back about Kaiba so I think I'll just call him on a pay phone so I won't keep him waiting... * End of Thought *   
  
Joey runs to a pay phone right outside the hospital and dials Mokuba's phone number...  
  
Mokuba answers the phone at Kaiba's Mansion.  
  
Mokuba: Hello?  
  
Joey: Hey Mokuba! This is Joey.  
  
Mokuba: Oh hi Joey!  
  
Joey: I was just calling you to let you know that I visited Kaiba and he's doing just fine & he also wanted me to tell you that he is coming home from the hospital tomorrow... ok?  
  
Mokuba: Ok thanks Joey... Thanks for doing that for me...  
  
Joey: Hey it was no problem; I'd do anything for a cousin in need.  
  
Mokuba: Aww... Thanks Joey... You're the best!  
  
Joey: Once again no problem and thanks for the compliment.  
  
Joey: Well, hey Mokuba I've gotta go... I'm still in the hospital's parking lot and Serenity is home all by herself so I should go home now & see how she's doing ok?  
  
Mokuba: Alrighty... Bye Joey.  
  
Joey: Bye Mokuba.  
  
Joey hangs up the phone and heads home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ME: Well... What did you think? Please R + R! And thank you all you reviewers out there that have been reviewing my fanfics! I LOVE YOU! (blows kisses) Cya next time! 


End file.
